Colors and Promises
by EliiTwilighter
Summary: Edward está a punto de casarse, pero en una entrevista de trabajo conoce a Bella. Bella esta de novia con un bombero, Jacob, que la salvo de un incendio en el que sus padres murieron. Los dos tratan de olvidarse, pero se les hace muy dificil. Que pasará con esta historia de amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Colors**

**And Promises**

**CHAPTER 1: Manteles de plata.**

**EPOV**

Me desperté tras el ruido de ese maldito teléfono, había olvidado apagarlo la noche anterior, salté de mi cama y corrí a atender.

-Hola-. Dije con una voz muy ronca

-Hola Amor-. Respondió ella

Sí, era Rosalie. -Pasó algo?- Pregunté, era muy raro que ella llamara tan temprano, empezaba a preocuparme.

-No, llamaba para recordarte lo de hoy, no te olvidaste, no Edward?- Me dijo con un tono muy asesino.

-No, claro que no- Le mentí y Salí corriendo a buscar mi agenda.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en una hora! Chau Amor.

-Chau- Respondí y colgué rápidamente. Empecé a buscar en la agenda, lo encontré estaba subrayado con resaltador debía ser algo muy importante. Decía:

**Elección de manteles para la boda. A las 11:00 hs.**

Mierda, era hoy y yo no estaba listo, debía bañarme, cambiarme, peinarme, desayunar e ir a buscar a Rosalie... Todo eso en 1 hora, mejor dicho 52 minutos. Debía apurarme!

Agarre la ropa entre en la ducha, me bañé. Salí, me cambie y corrí a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno. Puse las tostadas en la tostadora, Saque la mermelada y la leche de la heladera, agarre las tostadas y me senté a desayunar. Miré el reloj en el celular, decía:

**10:40**

Termine de desayunar muy rápidamente y corrí a buscar mi mochila, mi gorra y mi campera. Salí corriendo y me metí en mi hermoso Volvo C30 Color plata.

Llegue a su casa eran las 10:58, suspiré. Le toque timbre y bajo enseguida, con su hermoso cabello dorado volando, sus perfectos y muy grandes ojos abiertos de par en par como faroles y su grande y hermosa sonrisa que le resplandecía en la cara. Me besó, La besé, nos besamos. La abracé muy fuerte y la salude.

-Hola Hermosa- Dije

-Hola mi amor, llegaste puntual, que raro en vos- Sonrió

Reí, nos subimos al auto y fuimos a buscar a su loca mejor amiga, Jessica, la cual no se porque vendría, pero preferí callar. Yo no invité a mi mejor amigo, Jasper porque sé que a él le cae mal Rosalie aunque lo disimula demasiado bien. Llegamos a la esquina y Jessica nos estaba esperando ahí. Se subió al auto y nos saludó.

-Hola Edward, Hola Rose- Dijo

-Hola!- Respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Seguimos el viaje hasta llegar al lugar. Bajamos del auto y entramos al local.

-Hola- Dijimos los tres muy armoniosamente

-Hola chicos! Vinieron a elegir los manteles, verdad?

-Si- Respondió Rose

-Bueno síganme por aquí

Pasamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a donde estaban millones y millones de manteles, era un lugar demasiado lujoso, para lo que vendían. Pero Rosalie quería que todo fuera muy caro y muy lujoso.

El hombre nos dijo –Cual era el color que buscaban?-

-Color plata- Respondimos. Mientras Jessica se quedo mirando las demás cosas al fondo del pasillo.

-Em... bueno tenemos muchas opciones- dijo el hombre. Y nos mostro millones de manteles solo de color plata, algunos eran con brillos, otros con flores, había de todo. No sabía que existieran tantos manteles.

-Cual te parece?- Pregunto Rose.

-Nose amor, elegí vos.- Respondí. Ella es la que sabe de estas cosas. A parte ella tiene muy buen gusto y no lo digo solo porque me haya elegido a mí, mas bien, yo la elegí a ella.

-Emm, éste!- dijo ella y señalo uno de los de arriba. Era muy bonito.

El hombre lo bajo y lo llevo a la caja para que lo encarguemos.

-Cuantas mesas son?- Preguntó

-25- Respondió Rose sin dudarlo.

-Bueno, los tendré listos en 10 días.

-Gracias, Chau!- Respondimos y nos fuimos los tres.

-Quieren ir a tomar un café? Pregunto Rosalie.

-Lo siento amor, no puedo. Sabes que en media hora tengo que estar en la oficina. Pero, vayan ustedes!

-No va a ser lo mismo sin ti, digo... para Rosalie- Dijo Jessica

-Esta bien, no te preocupes.- Dijo Rosalie. Noté cierta tristeza en su cara pero debía ir a trabajar, no podía faltar porque hoy vendría una nueva empleada y debía tomarle el examen.

-Chau amor, te amo- Dije

-Chau, yo más.- Dijo y me besó. Jessica la agarro fuerte del brazo y la alejó.

Me subí a mi auto, abroché mi cinturón y arranqué. Al llegar a mi trabajo subí por el ascensor hasta llegar al pasillo, saludé a mi insoportable secretaria Tanya y entré a mi oficina. Me serví un vaso de agua, agarre las carpetas y justo cuando estaba por empezar a leer, golpearon la puerta.

-Adelante- Grité

Y ahí apareció ella, medía masomenos un metro sesenta, tenía pelo largo y color marrón cobrizo, unos pequeños ojos color marrón claro y una perfecta y hermosa sonrisa. Estaba tildado viendo lo hermosa y perfecta que era, no tenia forma de volver a la realidad, hasta que ella dijo

-Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Yo había hablado con usted para una entrevista de trabajo y usted me citó para hoy.- Dijo con una hermosa, muy dulce y tímida voz.

- Hola, Isabella. Por favor llámame Edward.

-Bueno Edward, podrías llámame Bella?- Dijo de una muy seductora manera.

-Bueno Bella, acá tenes el formulario- Le dije alcanzándole la hoja y una lapicera -Sentate acá, llénalo y después me lo devolves.

-Ok- Dijo ella, agarrando la hoja

Se sentó en frente mio y comenzó a llenar el formulario, no podía dejar de mirarla. Para disimular empecé a mirar por la ventana que daba directo a la calle.

-Listo, terminé- Dijo alcanzándome la hoja.

-Bueno. Ahora leo todo y a la tarde te llamo.

-Buenísimo, Fue un gusto conocerte, Adiós!

-El gusto fue mio. Chau!- La saludé con un apretón de manos, al acercarse olí su hermoso y dulce perfume. Sentí como el corazón se me paraba por un instante al despedirla, no quería que se fuera, pero no podía hacer nada.

Cerró la puerta y se fue. Miré por la ventana para verla irse, la vi salir y saludar a un chico él era muy musculoso, morocho y tenia un extraño tatuaje en su brazo derecho, el intentó besarla, ella le esquivó la cara y le dio un beso en el cachete. Se subieron a la moto, me miró, la miré y vi como se alejaba rápidamente.

Empecé a leer y firmar unas hojas pero me era imposible concentrarme, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Por un momento pensé en ir a buscarla, tenía su dirección en el formulario, pero volví a la realidad y me prohibí hacerlo.

Sin siquiera leer el formulario decidí que ella tenia que trabajar con migo, me di cuenta que no podía tenerla lejos. No lo pensé ni un minuto, instantáneamente la llamé.

-Hola? – Preguntó ella

-Hola Bella, habla Edward. Como estas?

-Hola Edward! Muy bien y vos?- Pregunto ella muy sorprendida por mi llamado

-Bien, bien. Llamaba para decirte que leí tu formulario, y me pareció muy correcto, asique BIENVENIDA A LA EMPRESA!- Dije muy feliz

-Ohh, no puedo creerlo, muchísimas gracias! No sabes lo bien que me viene, enserio! Gracias Edward, Gracias- Dijo Ella muy impresionada

-No tenes porqué agradecer, te lo mereces. Bueno entonces empezas desde mañana a las 8:00 hs. Te parece?

-Sí, claro que me parece!

-Estarás en mi oficina con migo, así me ayudas con las cosas

-Buenísimo

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana!

-Claro!

-Bella, espera. Puedo hacerte una pregunta no me gustaría sonar descortés, si no queres no me respondas, Quien era el chico que vino a buscarte hoy?

-No, no hay problema. Era mi novio.- Dijo dudando.

-Ah, tu novio.. Que bien…- Dije. No podía contener mi dolor. Esas palabras me dolieron más que cien mil cuchillos clavándose lentamente en mi corazón. Sentí que todo explotaba dentro mio. No podía respirar, con mi última fuerza dije

-Chau Bella.

-Chau Edward- Dijo ella. Pareció darse cuenta de lo que había sentido.

Guardé todo, ordené toda la oficina para cuando volviera ella y me fui a mi casa.

Al llegar a mi casa, Bear me empezó a ladrar y a saltar. Lo saludé, el solo quería jugar.

-No estoy de humor bear, luego jugamos- Le dije.

Tiré la mochila en la silla y me acosté en la cama a pensar. No me podía gustar Bella! Yo estaba a punto de casarme con la mujer que realmente amaba y esa era Rosalie. Debía olvidarme de Bella, no tenia otra opción, Bella tenia novio, al que al parecer amaba mucho y yo tenia mi novia la cual amaba y respetaba mucho, y además estaba a punto de convertirse en mi esposa, y futura madre de mis hijos. Definitivamente tenia que olvidarme de Bella, cueste lo que cueste.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: ¿Enamorado?**

**EPOV**

El despertador sonó al otro día, me levanté rápido y corrí a llamar a Rose, ayer había olvidado llamarla.

-Hola mi vida- Dijo ella con vos de dormida

-Hola hermosa, como estas?-

-Bien y vos?

-Bien, bien... Olvidé llamarte ayer, lo siento.

-Esta bien, no hay problema. Tuviste mucho trabajo?

-No, no mucho. Vino una nueva integrante a la empresa y tuve que evaluarla yo.

-Ahh... Y como salió todo?

-Bien, ya la contraté

-Ya?!- Pregunto ella extrañada- Que raro que vos contrates a alguien tan rápido.

-Es que ella sabe mucho del tema, amor

-Claro, Entiendo

-No estarás celosa, verdad? Sabes que sos la única mujer en mi vida!

-Celosa, yo?! Edward por favor! Y sí, lo sé. – Dijo ella, no sabía mentir, descubrí al instante que estaba realmente celosa.

-Bueno, amor. Debo ir a trabajar después hablamos. Y sabes que sos la única a la que amo.

-Qué hoy estará ella? Por qué te vas tan rápido?

-Amor, por favor!

-Está bien. Chau Edward.- Dijo y luego cortó. Espero que no se haya enojado. Y si lo hizo, no es mi culpa.

Me cambié, desayuné, agarré mi mochila y mi gorra y corrí al garaje. Me subí al auto, y al sentarme me di cuenta que nunca había estado tan emocionado de ir a trabajar, esto era grave. Bella, perdón Isabella, tenía su novio, marido y futuro padre de sus hijos y yo tenía a Rosalie, asique tenia que dejar de pensar en ella y olvidarla, y eso me propuse.

Arranqué, puse es estéreo puse el CD de mi banda favorita, Green Day, a todo volumen y fui cantando hasta llegar al trabajo. Al bajarme del auto, entre a mi trabajo, y subí hasta llegar a la oficina, entré y estaba Tanya esperándome

-Hola Edward! – Dijo

-Hola Tanya, que haces en mi oficina?

-Me dijeron que contrataste a esa chica, a mi realmente no me gusta, me parece que no sabe nada, pero al parecer vos no la elegiste por sus conocimientos de la empresa.- Dijo insinuando que yo estaba enamorado de Bella, acaso tanto se notaba?!

-Tu opinión no me interesa, yo soy el jefe acá y ella me pareció perfecta para este trabajo, deja de decir idioteces y ándate de mi oficina- Al terminar de decir la frase, me parece que se me fue un poco la mano, por la cara que ella me puso.

-Bueno, Edward. No te enojes con migo, yo solo decía. Nunca te contradiría, a parte vos jamás estarías con alguien como ella- Dijo acercándose y tocándome la camisa.

La alejé y le dije- Bueno, esta bien. Llamo alguien?- Rápidamente le cambie de tema.

-Mmm.. No, nadie.-

-Bueno, voy a empezar a trabajar- Dije intentando echarla cortésmente.

-Ah, sí. Lo siento, me voy a mi oficina. Cualquier cosa llamame.- Dijo saliendo

-Bueno, nos vemos- dije cerrando la puerta

Me senté por fin en mi escritorio, y empecé a firmar unas hojas. Cuando de repente entró alguien.

-Hola Edward- Dijo Bella

-Hola Bella, Llegaste temprano

-Si, no podía llegar tarde mi primer día.

-No, claro… Bueno, veni con migo que te voy a mostrar el lugar- Dije mientras la llevaba presentándole a todos sus nuevos compañeros, y las oficinas.

Por último le presenté a Tanya. –Y ella es mi secretaria, Tanya- Le dije

-Hola Tanya, soy Bella- le dijo dándole la mano

-Ah, hola- Dijo de una manera muy arrogante. Y esquivándole la mano.

-Bueno, vamos Bella. Te mostraré tu oficina- Le dije

-Pero.. Creí que estaría en la oficina con vos. Va, eso dijiste ayer.- Dijo con vos entrecortada

-Sí, así fue. Pero cambié de parecer.

-Ah, bueno. Donde estaré?

-Al lado de mi oficina, así podrás consultarme algo si necesitas, igual tenes a Tanya mas cerca para preguntarle cosas.- Dije, me costó ser duro con ella, pero debía serlo.

-Está bien, quédate tranquilo, no te voy a molestar.- Dijo un poco enojada.

-No es por eso, Bella

-Está bien, empezaré. Luego nos vemos-

Me alejé hasta llegar a mi oficina. Me senté en el escritorio y retomé el trabajo. Pasaban las horas y el día se me hacia interminable. Me quedé tildado viendo a Bella desde la ventana. En ese instante golpearon la puerta.

-Pase- Grite

-Hola amor!- Dijo Rosalie, con tono de sorpresa.

-Rose? Que haces aquí?- Pregunte asombrado

-Que? No puedo venir a visitar a mi casi marido?

-Claro que puedes, pero este es un lugar de trabajo.

-No me importa.- Dijo besándome como nunca lo hizo. Yo la seguí, mientras nos besábamos vi que en la puerta estaba Bella mirándonos con mucha tristeza, sus ojos estaban todos irritados, como si estuviera por llorar.

-Pasa Bella- Dije alejando a Rosalie.

-Perdón no quise interrumpir. Ya me voy, solo quería saludar-

-No, está bien, no interrumpiste nada- Dije

-Sí, sí interrumpió- Dijo Rosalie con soberbia- Quien eres?- Le dijo

-Es Bella, la nueva empleada

-Hola, es un gusto- Dijo Bella. – Bueno ya me voy… Chau Edward, chau Rosalie

-Nosotros también nos vamos, queres que te lleve- Le dije cortésmente y vi como Rose me miraba con mucho odio.

-No, gracias esta mi novio esperándome.

-Ah, bueno… Chau!- Dije.

-Chau- Respondió.

Agarré todas mis cosas y guardé todo. Cerré la oficina y nos fuimos.

-Que rara es esa chica- Dijo Rosalie

-Si… claro. – Dije

-Bueno, cambiando de tema vamos a buscar los suvenires?

-Dale, vamos- Dije mientras salíamos

Al terminar de bajar vi por la puerta a Bella esperando a su novio, ¿me habrá mentido? ¿el no la vendría a buscar? ¿Mintió para no ir con Rosalie? Las preguntas inundaban mi cabeza, pero de repente el llego, con una muy ajustada musculosa negra. Ella se dio vuelta y vio que yo la estaba mirando, agarro a su novio y lo besó. Sentí dentro mio como si mi corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos, no podía controlarlo. Estaba tildado en esa imagen pero entonces Rosalie dijo

-Vamos Edward?- Me miró y siguió mi mirada para ver que veía, entonces vio a Bella y al novio. Al ver lo que veía me abrazo y me guio. En ese momento volví a la realidad, la abrasé también y nos fuimos.

-Chau Bella!- Le grito Rosalie. Con un tono provocativo.

-Chau…- Respondió Bella. Y su novio arrancó.

Con Rosalie nos subimos al auto, prendí la radio y arrancamos.

Entramos al local retiramos los suvenires y salimos. Al salir empezó a sonar mi celular, el identificador de llamadas decía

**Jasper**

**-**Hola Jas!- Dije. Rosalie puso cara de enojada.

-Hola amigo!

-Como estas?

-Bien y vos?

-Bien, muy bien! Llamaba porque hace mucho que no hablamos. Tenemos que juntarnos!

-Claro! Queres venir hoy a casa? Tengo millones de cosas que contarte!. – Dije, al hacerlo vi a Rosalie, haciéndome señas de no. Pero él era mi amigo, tendrían que empezar a llevarse bien porque yo no dejaría a ninguno por el otro.

-Dale! En una hora estaré por ahí. Puedo quedarme a dormir, digo, si no te molesta..

-Si, no tengo problema, nos vemos en un rato! Chau!

-Chau!

Al cortar vi la cara de odio de Rosalie, mirándome fijamente.

-Esta noche íbamos a cenar juntos!- Dijo enojada

-Igual cenaremos, solo que también con Jas!

-No es lo mismo, Edward!

-Bueno, él es mi amigo, y es mi casa. Él tiene todo el derecho a venir.

-Y yo soy tu futura esposa!

-Lo siento, Rose… Pero, Jasper vendrá y se quedara a dormir, no hay otra opción..

-Que?! Quedarse a dormir nunca dijiste eso! Que acaso dormiremos juntos los tres?

-Rose, tu y yo dormiremos juntos, y Jasper en el colchón.

-Esta bien, es TU casa!- Dijo con mucha bronca.

-Por favor Rosalie! No quiero pelear!

-Yo tampoco, lo siento… No tuve un buen día y creo que me estoy desquitando con vos, y no tenes la culpa- Dijo y justo terminé de estacionar

-Te amo

-Yo más- Dijo y me besó.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Mi mejor Amigo**

**EPOV**

Bajamos del auto, Rosalie buscó las llaves, tardó como 5 minutos ya que tiene una cartera gigante y tiene de todo en ella. Abrió la puerta y entramos. Al entrar Bear vino corriendo a saludarme, por lo que parece bear no quiere mucho a Rose porque siempre que ella viene con migo a casa él no le da bola o le ladra. Nose porque sería, igualmente a ella parece no importarle mucho porque nunca lo acaricia.

Terminamos de entrar, cerré la puerta. Y acompañé a Rose a mi habitación a dejar sus cosas.

-Dejá las cosas en la cama- dije, le saqué el tapado y lo colgué en el perchero.

-Tenemos un ratito antes que venga Jasper, verdad?- Dijo besándome. Me tiró a la cama y justo tocaron el timbre. Corrí a abrir.

-Hola Amigo!- Dijo Jas mientras me abrazaba.

-Hola, pasa…- Dije mientras entraba a casa.

-Hola Rosalie- Dijo

-Hola Jasper- Dijo Rose con un tono asesino.

-Bueno, pedimos un pizza?- Pregunté

-Dale!- Dijo Jas

-Yo me preparé una ensalada- Dijo Rose

-Como quieras, iré a buscar el numero de la pizzería- Dije yendo a la cocina. Tenía miedo de dejar a los dos solos, pero debía ir a pedir la pizza. Llamé, encargué la pizza y volví al comedor con los vasos y la bebida.

-Jas, tomamos cerveza verdad?

-Si, claro- Dijo

-Rose, que tomas?- Pregunté

-Tomaré un vaso de cerveza ahora, y con la comida agua

-Bueno- Dije mientras servía los tres vasos.

Jasper prendió la tele y puso el partido. Rosalie lo miró con mucho odio, se levantó y se fue a la cocina a ver la tele sola.

-Jas voy con ella, un rato. Ya vuelvo- Dije en voz baja, tratando que Rosalie no escuchara.

-No hay problema, amigo.

Me levanté y fui a la cocina con Rose, ahí estaba ella sentada en la silla viendo su estúpida novela.

-Rosalie, porque te fuiste?- Pregunte un poco enojado, no me gustaba que ella fuera así.

-Edward, sabes perfectamente que odio el futbol.

-No era obligatorio que lo veas, podías charlar con migo y con jas.

-Déjame en paz, estoy bien acá

-Bueno, hace lo que quieras!-Dije saliendo, al salir golpeé la puerta con fuerza y entré al comedor.

-Lo siento, Jas. No tiene un buen día- Dije

-Nunca lo tiene

-Me gustaría que se pudieran llevar mejor.

-Eso nunca va a pasar, y lo sabes

Sonó el timbre y corrí a abrir la puerta. Agarré la pizza le pague al chico y la entre.

-Ya vino la pizza, Rosalie!- Grité apoyando la pizza en la mesa. Ella entró al comedor con su ensalada en la mano y se sentó al lado mio. Comimos, nadie dijo ni una palabra en toda la cena. Rose termino de comer se levantó y dijo

-Terminé. Voy a Dormir

-Hasta mañana- Dije

-Adiós- Dijo jasper.

Rosalie se fue a dormir. En ese momento me sonó el celular, atendí

-Hola?- Dije

-Hola Edward, habla Bella- Dijo, sí era Isabella. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y me quedé duro

-Ah, Hola Bella. Que necesitabas?

-Estaba terminando mi trabajo, y necesitaba unas carpetas que tenes vos. Quería saber si podía pasar a buscarlas por tu casa? Si no es molestia, solo serian unos segundos.

-Si, no hay ningún problema

-Bueno, entonces en 5 minutos paso, te parece'?

-Sí, te pasaré mi dirección por mensaje de texto

-Bueno, nos vemos!

-Chau!- Dije y corté. No podía creer que vería a Bella, vendría a mi casa! Pero hay algo que no pensé, Rosalie esta acá voy a tener que ser muy silencioso porque si se enterara me mataría.

-Que pasó?-Preguntó Jasper

-Te acordas que te había contado que iba a entrevistar a una nueva empleada? Bueno, la contraté

-Ya la contrataste?!

-Si, ella sabe mucho

-O te gusta?

-No, claro que no Jas

-Edward, por favor… Nos conocemos, no tienes por qué mentirme vi como le hablabas.

-Nose que me pasa, ella no me puede gustar, yo estoy a punto de casarme

-Lamentablemente

-Jasper!

-Bueno, pero si ella te gusta no hay nada que puedas hacer

-Sí, si hay. Debo olvidarla

-No podrás

-Debo hacerlo. Pero siempre que intento alejarla, se acerca

-O tu la acercas…

-vendrá en unos minutos a casa, jas!

-Que?!

-Sí, necesita unas carpetas

-Si queres los dejo solos y cuido a Rosalie, por si se levanta

-No, jas. No debemos estar solos. Nose que podría pasar

-Entonces me quedaré

-Gracias! Bueno, iré a peinarme un poco- Dije mientras me paraba e iba al baño a peinarme. Entré, me peiné y me quede paralizado al escuchar el timbre. Corrí a abrir

-Hola Bella- Dije, estaba hermosa era como si se hubiera arreglado solo para venir a buscar las carpetas. Tenía un jean y una camisa verde.

-Hola Edward, perdón que te moleste a esta hora. Es que debo terminar el trabajo y me faltan esas hojas.

-Esta bien, no me molestas. Pasa

-Bueno- Dijo mientras entraba

-Te presento a mi amigo, Jasper

-Hola Jasper- Dio dándole la mano- Soy Isabella

-Hola Isabella

-Bella, queres tomar algo?- Pregunte

-No, no esta bien. Tengo que irme rápido porque esta mi novio a fuera esperándome

-Ah, bueno- Dije de manera cortante. Y fui a buscar las carpetas. Las agarré y se las di

-Gracias- Dijo agarrándolas- Bueno, solo necesitaba esto. Me voy.

-Adiós Bella- Dije abriéndole la puerta.

-Adiós- me respondió ella.

-Cerré la puerta y la espié por el agujerito. La vi subirse a la moto de su novio e irse

-Ven aquí.- Dijo Jas- Es muy linda chica

-Si, pero yo estoy con Rose y ella con su novio

-Entonces olvídala, pero debes dejar de espiarla, hablarle con esa dulzura y mirarla con esa mirada que parece que te estuvieras derritiendo- Dijo, sus palabras me dolieron un poco. Pero tenía razón.

-Bueno, Jasper. Iré a dormir. Vienes?

-Claro- Dijo y ambos fuimos a acostarnos.


End file.
